


Primeras impresiones.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternative Universe- Werewolves, Conociendo a la familia, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Relationship(s), sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: —No me mires así, tu eres una criatura fantástica, no necesitas leer o ver absolutamente nada de fantasía o seres sobrenaturales ¡ese es tu mundo! Los simples humanos lo hacemos para no aburrirnos a veces.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un OS que aun no sé de donde salió.   
> Tal vez y solo tal vez haga una serie de drabbles y OS para seguir contando esta historia.  
> Espero les guste :)

La primera impresión siempre es importante. Y más si es la primera vez que conoces formalmente a la familia de tu novio. 

Por ello, Stiles se había vestido con un suéter de cuello redondo y rayas de colores rojo y azul y unos jeans de mezclilla azul oscuro, junto a sus inseparables converse rojas. Porque las converse son increíblemente cómodas. Nada de usar camisas de cuadros encima de alguna camiseta con logo de super hérores o alguna serie friki de la que tanto gustaba. 

Derek estaba acostumbrado a ellas y le había dicho que no había problema con ir de esa manera, pero Stiles había insistido, por lo menos la primera ocasión no daría la impresión de chico super friki a primera vista. 

Esa era la razón por la que estaba caminando de la mano de Derek hacia el porche de la bonita casa donde vivía. 

Stiles siempre había tenido curiosidad por la mansión en el bosque, que muchas veces le dijeron que estaba encantada, y cuando conoció a Derek fue una de las tantas cosas que llamó su atención sobre él, además de su muy peculiar forma de ser, la gama de expresiones a su disposición para comunicarse sin palabras y el curiosos color de sus ojos, mejor dicho, colores. 

Los ojos de Derek eran como un lienzo donde alguien lanzó un montón de pintura, dejando que toda se combinara y provocando una gran variedad de tonos azules, grises, cafés y verdes. 

Stiles tardó muchísimo tiempo en descubrir todas las motitas de colores. 

Cuando lo conoció pensó que eran color verde, ya que estaba tratando de no mostrarse demasiado emocionado cuando uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela le habló (a pesar de eso eran contados los amigos de Derek, Stiles solo lo había visto con Isaac y Liam) y era por eso es que casi no detalló en todos los colores. Después del partido de béisbol en las canchas de la escuela, parecían cafés, Stiles pensó que era obra de la sombra que le provocaba el casco. Cuando vio la selfie, donde Derek lo cargó a modo de caballito y él tuvo que tomarla, que Derek había subido a su perfil juraba que sus ojos se veían azules. 

Y después de la primera vez que se besaron se quedó tanto tiempo viéndolo a los ojos que descubrió todos los colores ocultos en ellos. Si veía con demasiada atención parecía que había una tonalidad dorada expandiéndose desde el iris antes de notar el color café y después el gris. 

En otra época, Stiles podría haber escrito poemas dirigidos a los ojos de Derek. 

Parecía que había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde esa ocasión, Stiles lo sentía en sus palmas sudorosas y su respiración nerviosa. 

Derek le dio un beso en la sien para que se relajara. 

—Eres genial Sti, relájate que parece que tu corazón explotará. 

Stiles lo miró de reojo.

—Estoy tan nervioso como pensaba si escuchas el golpeteo de mi corazón— Derek se tensó a su lado y Stiles se anotó un punto, no era la primera vez que su novio hacia comentarios sobre sonidos u olores imperceptibles para los sentidos humanos y él no quería preguntar aún. Su curiosidad se lo exigía, estaba en su naturaleza, pero Derek desde el principio le había preguntado si confiaba en él y confiar en él implicaba esperar hasta que su novio estuviera listo para compartir todo lo que quisiera en su relación. 

Eso no quita que haya buscado en internet y leído bastantes libros. Solo tenía teorías sobre lo que tal vez era su novio, o tal vez estaba exagerando y Derek era un humano muy normal con un par de maneras peculiares de expresarse. 

Stiles suspiró, antes de apretar con fuerza la mano de Derek. El pelinegro lo miró antes de meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta. 

Al dar el primer paso dentro de la casa, Stiles supo que algo iba mal. 

Terriblemente mal cuando su pie se atoró con algo y le dio un rápido vistazo al suelo, antes de sentir un par de manos deteniéndolo por la cintura y el brazo. 

Derek le ayudó a ponerse en pie mientras miraba al suelo de la entrada. Había un hilo transparente que contrastaba contra la oscura madera, un hilo puesto para hacer tropezar al que entrara. 

Stiles miró a su novio con una ceja enarcada mientras se escuchaba revuelo procedente del salón. Dos torbellinos de cabello rubio cenizo llegaron frente a él, estudiándolo con la mirada y Stiles sintió un poco de pánico por su integridad. 

Esos dos niños tenían cara de no romper un plato y eso ponía de los nervios a Stiles. 

—Y ellos deben ser tus pequeños hermanos— dijo mirando a Derek— Nathan y Oliver.

Ambos niños lo miraron y uno de ellos le estiró los brazos. Según lo que Derek le había dicho tenían seis años, y no parecían pesar demasiado, así que tomó al chiquillo en brazos y miró a su novio, que observaba receloso a los gemelos, pasando su mirada intermitentemente entre ambos.

Sabía que Nathan tenía un lunar en la mejilla, del que Oliver carecía y así era como los diferenciaban cuando a los niños les daba por fingir ser el otro, Derek amaba contar anécdotas sobre sus pequeños hermanos. 

Dio un beso en la mejilla del gemelo que sostenía. 

—Hola Ollie— saludo. El niño lo miró con su boquita abierta en una perfecta o. 

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo? — Stiles pinchó su mejilla. 

—El lunar los diferencia, Derek me ha hablado sobre ustedes. 

—Y nuestro hermano nos ha hablado sobre ti— Stiles sintió sus mejillas calientes y vio que las orejas de Derek estaban sonrosadas. 

—Espero que cosas buenas. 

—Oh claro— respondió Nathan desde abajo— tenemos esperanzas en que tú si dures. 

Stiles enarcó una ceja. 

—¿Dure?

—Las otras chicas huyeron despavoridas— respondió el pequeño. 

El castaño miró a su novio con atención, pero la pregunta se dirigió a los gemelos. 

—¿Han sido muchas chicas antes? 

—Solo dos— respondió Ollie mientras jugaba con el cuello de su suéter, Stiles se dejó hacer— la primera huyó tan solo al conocernos, la segunda no toleró la broma de carne la tercera ocasión que Derek la trajo. 

Interesante, muy interesante. Derek había sido sincero con sus relaciones anteriores y Stiles no esperaba la típica frase: eres la primera pareja que trae a casa. No. Eso para Stiles hubiera sido demasiado y tal vez hubiera salido huyendo. 

—¿Broma de carne? 

—Nunca debimos dejar que vieran las dos películas de Más barato por docena— respondió Derek. Stiles hizo un repaso mental de ambas películas para saber a qué broma de carne se referían. 

Esperaba que haya sido la de poner la carne en el cojín que adornaba la silla y no la de bañar la ropa interior en la carne para que el perro mordiera en lugares inapropiados. 

—¿Tenías perros antes? — inquirió Stiles a su novio y notó al pequeño tensarse en sus brazos, le dirigió una rápida mirada, pero un carraspeo llamó su atención. 

La mamá de Derek, lo suponía ya que había visto un par de fotos que su novio le había enseñado de ella y por el gran parecido con el moreno, acababa de llegar al recibidor. 

—Tú debes ser el novio de mi hijo Derek— le dio una sonrisa tan cálida que todas sus preocupaciones se evaporaron por un momento— es un placer conocerte Stiles, yo soy Talia Hale. 

Oliver le tendió los brazos a Derek y éste lo cogió antes de que Talia se acercara a él y lo envolviera en un abrazo confortable. 

Stiles se lo devolvió con torpeza y sonrió con incomodidad. 

—Mucho gusto, señora, Derek me ha hablado mucho de usted.

—Llámame Talia, cariño— ahí estaba otra vez esa cálida sonrisa—sé que no te ha dicho mentiras sobre mí— añadió, jocosa. 

Stiles sintió la incomodidad ceder un poco. 

—En absoluto, pienso que Derek no se atrevería. 

—Opino lo mismo— la mujer dirigió su mirada a sus pequeños hijos— ¿qué les dije sobre bromas al novio de su hermano?

Ambos niños pusieron los mejores ojitos de cordero a medio degollar que pudieron hacer. 

—Fue una pequeñita, mami— Nathan junto su dedo índice y pulgar— así, chiquita, mira. 

—Podría haberse lastimado— agregó Talia. 

Stiles quiso intervenir, decir que nada le había sucedido gracias a los rápidos reflejos de su novio, pero en parte sería desacreditar a Talia y de paso incentivar a los gemelos a que lo siguieran haciendo y él quería seguir yendo a casa de Derek sin temer por su vida, muchas gracias. 

—Habían prometido nada de bromas— los regañó Derek. Oliver, que era el gemelo más cercano a él, se escondió en la curva de su cuello antes de susurrar algo que Stiles no logró escuchar. 

Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho hizo reír a Derek y aunque trató de mirarlo con dureza perdió de vil manera. El cariño en su mirada al ver a sus hermanos era tan grande que Stiles deseó tener un hermano con el que pudiera compartir y ser cómplices de esa manera. 

Nathan le jaló de la manga del suéter para llamar su atención. 

—¿Por qué te llamas Stiles? — inquirió, Stiles quiso reírse por el tono con el que preguntó. 

—Su nombre es complicado y decidió que prefería que lo llamaran Stiles porque así le decía su madre de pequeño, es más sencillo— respondió Derek por él. Stiles no logró evitar la sonrisa que se abrió camino en su rostro, las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Derek cuando lo conoció e hizo esa pregunta eran las palabras que les estaba diciendo a sus hermanos. 

Entre los tres se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre si Derek conocía el nombre real de su novio y ya que no era así las maneras que tenían para sacárselo.   
Sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó a Nathan decir algo de trampas en su propia casa hasta convencerlo de decirles su nombre verdadero. Derek dijo que no se los permitiría y que él encontraría la manera de que confesase. Stiles lo miró con una ceja enarcada, retándolo con la mirada. 

Laura y Cora bajaron las escaleras en ese momento, con ellas no fue necesaria la presentación. Compartía clase de matemáticas y química con Cora y Laura era la profesora de historia. Fueron ellas quienes confabularon para que Derek y él dejaran de dirigirse esas miradas de cachorros acabados de vacunar cada vez que se veían. 

Laura fue quien lo abrazó primero y plantó un beso en su mejilla, para que después Cora lo saludara con otro abrazo. 

La chica se retiró con una sonrisa que Stiles le causó escalofríos y decidió pasar una mano por su espalda. 

A buena hora lo hizo. La chica le había pegado una hoja que decía: muérdeme. 

¿En serio? ¿Muérdeme? 

Los Hale se dieron una mirada entre ellos que hizo a Stiles prender todas sus alertas interiores. 

¿Por qué sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo importante? 

 

+

 

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con muchas bromas y anécdotas vergonzosas de todos los hermanos Hale. La favorita de Stiles fue cuando Derek tenía tres años y lo acababan de bañar, Talia estaba segura de haber dejado a su hijo en el sofá. Cuando se dieron cuenta que había demasiado silencio se preocuparon. Encontraron a Derek en la habitación principal, cubierto de talco, porque al chiquillo se le ocurrió jalar la talquera por la tapa y terminó echándose todo el polvo encima. 

Parecía Casper, el fantasma. 

Stiles les rogó porque le dejaran hacer una copia de la foto que le enseñaron. 

Al terminar la cena todos salieron al patio trasero, donde había varias tumbonas y hamacas para pasar el rato. 

Stiles estaba recostado en una que se encontraba frente al ventanal que daba al comedor. Derek estaba tratando de arreglar la hamaca de donde se acababa de caer Cora, obra de los gemelos. 

Gemelos que se estaban acercando a él. Stiles no pudo evitar enderezarse en su lugar y prepararse mentalmente para salir corriendo ante cualquier intento de atentado en su contra. 

Ya suficiente era con el cojín de gases que los niños pusieron en su asiento e hizo un sonido increíblemente vergonzoso cuando se sentó y también cuando al terminar la cena y lo dejaron junto a ellos en la mesa le dijeron: hazle daño a nuestro hermano y te comeremos. 

¿Cómo que se lo iban a comer? Y para más inri: ¿cómo dos niños de seis años podían sonar tan amenazantes? 

Además, Stiles no tenía intenciones de lastimar a Derek, pero si necesitaba otro incentivo ya lo tenía. 

—¿Te la has pasado bien, Stiles? — Ollie se sentó junto a él y Nathan a sus pies.

—Genial, ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos— rascó su nuca como siempre que estaba nervioso. 

—¿Te agradamos? — la sorpresa en la pregunta de Nathan lo extrañó. 

—Por supuesto que sí, son un par de niños que quieren proteger a su hermano y tal vez de una forma poco ortodoxa, pero me parece adorable. 

—¿Qué es ortodoxa? 

—¿Crees que somos adorables? 

Los gemelos hablaron al mismo tiempo y no sabía a quién responder primero. Ellos decidieron por él. 

—¡Cree que somos adorables! No unos monstruos como nos llamó Jennifer. 

Stiles hizo una mueca ante la mención de la chica, conocía a Jennifer, era un grado mayor que él y siempre usaba tacones que retumbaban en todos lados, ¿no se cansaba? Fue la sensación cuando Derek estuvo con ella y realmente nunca supo por qué terminaron. 

Stiles podía entender que su relación terminó si osó llamar a sus hermanitos un par de monstruos. Concordaba en que son traviesos, pero no había razón para decirles de esa manera. 

—Claro que no son monstruos, pequeños— pasó una mano por el cabello del gemelo más cercano a él. 

—Eso no opinó ella cuando nos vio— Stiles frunció el ceño. 

—Pues estaba equivocada.

—¿Qué crees que nos diga si nos ve cómo lobos? Ya nos dijo adorables como humanos. 

Okay eso sonaba extraño. 

Bastante. 

Mucho. 

Demasiado. 

Y no estaba exagerando. 

—¿Cómo lobos? — susurró. 

Pudo ver a Derek soltar la hamaca y dejarla caer de nuevo. 

Oliver le sonrió antes de que sus ojos brillaran dorados. 

Stiles se quedó quieto pensando que su mente le jugó una mala pasada. 

Si era una broma de los niños era muy buena y para algo así debía haber adultos involucrados. 

Ahora entendía un poquito porque las dos chicas salieron corriendo. Pero él no lo haría. 

A Stiles siempre le habían gustado las bromas. 

—¿Crees que es una broma? — preguntó Ollie. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron desmesuradamente. 

En menos de treinta segundos el niño frente a él desapareció, en su lugar, con la ropa por el suelo, había un pequeño cachorro de lobo con pelaje rojizo. 

El lobezno lo miró con atención y el aire en sus pulmones se atascó. 

Derek llegó a su lado en segundos y cogió al lobito entre sus brazos. 

Le dirigió una mirada llena de pánico, pero Stiles no se dio cuenta porque aún estaba en shock. 

Carraspeó varias veces tratando de encontrar su voz. 

—Buena broma, en serio, tienen que decirme cómo la hicieron porque la quiero para Halloween. 

Talia llegó frente a ellos y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. 

—No es una broma, cariño— susurró Derek— yo… 

—Derek quería decírtelo más adelante, pero estos niños se adelantaron— Talia miró al cachorro y después a Nathan. 

—Son… ustedes… quiero decir… yo…— su cerebro hizo cortocircuito, miró a Derek como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía— ¿eres un hombre lobo? 

Derek asintió con cautela y Stiles solo pudo mirarlo largo rato. Ollie empezó a gimotear en los brazos de su hermano, pidiendo que lo bajara. Derek lo hizo y el cachorro se acercó a él, olfateándolo antes de levantarse hacia su regazo. Stiles lo cogió y lo sentó en sus piernas. 

—Di algo por favor— la mirada de Derek era temerosa, Stiles se humedeció los labios antes de hablar. 

—Estaba pensando que, después de todo, una de mis teorías era cierta. 

—¿Teorías? 

—Sí, bueno a veces haces comentarios sobre que hueles como me siento o escuchas mi corazón nervioso, eso levanta sospechas en cualquiera ¿sabes? 

—¿Y no me habías preguntado? 

—Me pediste que confiara en ti y eso hice— Stiles se mordió el labio— también vi un par de películas y leí algunos libros al respecto. 

—Por favor no digas que Crepúsculo— Stiles negó. 

—Fue más Hombre lobo americano en París e Inframundo, ¿de qué tipo son ustedes? 

—De ninguno— respondió— somos más de transformarnos en lobos normales, nada demasiado extravagante— Stiles frunció el ceño, transformarse en lobos ya era extravagante— aunque podemos manipular la mente de la gente. 

—¿Cómo? — preguntó, tal vez demasiado fuerte. 

—Solo hay que mirar a las personas con intensidad y repetir la idea que queremos que crea, no estoy muy seguro cómo funciona, mamá es quien se encarga de evitar que la gente que nos ha visto en forma de lobos revele nuestro secreto. 

Jennifer, tenía que estar hablando de ella. 

Stiles lo sopesó unos segundos antes de asentir. 

—¿Cómo sé que esto no es una manipulación o que me estoy volviendo loco? 

Derek se mordió el labio y Talia colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo. 

—Puedes hablar con un par de humanos que saben de nosotros, Alan Deaton, el veterinario e Isaac Layeh, el amigo de Derek— Stiles frunció el ceño— Isaac ha estado mucho tiempo bajo nuestro cuidado, pero vive separado de nosotros por las cuestiones de sus padres, aunque ellos ya no sean sus tutores. Tuvimos que decirle la verdad sobre nosotros, necesitábamos darle la certeza de que jamás lo lastimarían de nuevo. 

Stiles estaba tratando de ordenar todas sus ideas antes de asentir. 

—Lo estás aceptando demasiado bien— susurró Derek.

—Leí un par de cosas sobrenaturales antes de incluso conocerte. 

Derek enarcó una ceja. 

—No me mires así, tu eres una criatura fantástica, no necesitas leer o ver absolutamente nada de fantasía o seres sobrenaturales ¡ese es tu mundo! Los simples humanos lo hacemos para no aburrirnos a veces. 

Derek le sonrió brillantemente y Stiles pensó que valía totalmente la pena meterse a ese mundo si podía ver esa sonrisa más seguido. 

—¿Estás bien con esto? — Stiles había comenzado a acariciar la cabeza del lobito, Talia había desaparecido en el interior de la casa y Nathan también se había transformado en un bonito lobo color rubio cenizo, pero seguía en la orilla de la tumbona. 

—Joder Derek, sería la envidia de cualquier adolescente su el mundo supiera sobre ustedes— ambos lobitos levantaron la cabeza con las orejas alzadas e incluso Derek lo miró con alarma— dije si supieran, yo jamás diré nada. 

Derek se relajó visiblemente y Oliver le lamió la mano. 

—Sé que soy guapo, pero ¿por eso serías la envidia? 

—Además de lo increíblemente atractivo que eres la mitad de los adolescentes quieren un novio de fantasía, algo que les traiga aventura a su vida y yo, sin buscarla me conseguí un novio que es hombre lobo— acarició la mejilla de Derek. 

—Pensé que… 

—¿Saldría corriendo? — negó con la cabeza— jamás te dejaría ir. 

—Y yo jamás dejaría que te fueras. 

 

Stiles más adelante sabría que una vez que los lobos se enlazaban nunca dejaban ir a su pareja. Y que los humanos enlazados con lobos también comenzaban a tener actitudes de ellos, como ser muy posesivos e incluso saber qué estaban sintiendo en casi cualquier momento. 

Pero él estaba bien con ello, maravillado incluso. 

Y Derek no podía creer la suerte que tuvo al encontrarse con una persona como Stiles, que aceptara todas las implicaciones que tenía su naturaleza y se llevara tan bien con su familia. 

A veces a los gemelos les daba por perseguirlo durante los entrenamientos en sus formas de lobo y Stiles terminaba dentro de un círculo de mountain ash o incluso en la cima de un árbol. 

Stiles siempre lo besaba al terminar los entrenamientos y a veces le proponía irse a dar un paseo al bosque con él en su forma de lobo y Stiles caminando a su lado. Hasta que el chico decidía que estaba demasiado cansado para seguir caminando y se sentaba en un tronco. Poco después ambos terminaban sobre el suelo del bosque, haciendo de sus cuerpos uno solo.


	2. Sorpresas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles compró más pantalones en un mes de lo que había comprado en toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de todo, he decidido agregar un par de drabbles y OS para seguir con esta historia :)

Stiles compró más pantalones en un mes de lo que había comprado en toda su vida.

Con la edad que tenían los gemelos, les encantaba estar jugando. Y a Stiles le encantaba jugar con ellos, aunque eso implicara terminar con la ropa hecha un asco. 

Solían empezar con los dos lobitos mordiendo el bajo de sus pantalones. Después, cuando Stiles ya les prestaba atención, corría durante un rato, tratando de que no lo atraparan. Luego, cuando ambos cachorros le caían encima, terminaba acostado en el suelo, con los dos lobos lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo sin lastimarlo. 

Stiles fingía que luchaba con ellos, pero con la risa que le entraba era imposible. 

Derek sentía que se le derretía el corazón al verlos y pensaba que no podía haber encontrado mejor compañero. Jamás pensó que podría ver a alguien de esa manera. Con esa ternura y devoción. Y menos a alguien que encajara con él y su familia tan perfectamente. 

Tal vez ese solo era el inicio de las sorpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que me tarde un poco en subir todos porque ya regresé a la uni y el tiempo libre escasea, aunque son cortos me gusta que queden bien.   
> Un beso, M.


	3. En otra vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro drabble!!!!!!!!!! :33

¿Sufrió tanto en su otra vida que ahora en ésta le permitían ser inmensamente feliz? 

La bonita sonrisa de Stiles, de la que era testigo cada mañana, las risas de sus hermanas en el pasillo, el olor de la comida de su madre, la loción para después de afeitar de su padre, los malos chistes de su tío Peter y las travesuras de los gemelos le llenaban el corazón de tantas emociones que, a veces, se preguntaba cómo no le había explotado ya (técnicamente era el cerebro el que producía todo eso, en específico la glándula pituitaria), pero Derek prefería ahorrarse todo el rollo de la explicación y pensaba que era el corazón.

Tal vez en otra vida no convivió tanto tiempo con sus padres, tal vez no tuvo hermanos ni conoció a Stiles. Tal vez sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente, un incendio, por ejemplo, tal vez él tuvo una novia o novio que no lo quería y solo buscó aprovecharse de él. Probablemente no era un hombre lobo. Posiblemente ni siquiera existió. 

Pero en esta, su vida, tenía una familia fantástica y cariñosa, un novio que lo amaba y lo aceptaba como era. 

¡Y era un jodido hombre lobo! 

Quizás en otra vida sufrió tanto que ahora se lo compensaban. 

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando ir esos pensamientos que todos alguna vez tenemos y miró la bonita escena frente a él. 

Stiles con su sudadera roja adornando ese bonito cuerpo que a él tanto le gustaba tocar. La prenda solo cubría un poco debajo de sus bóxers, dejando mucho a la imaginación de Derek. Sus dedos hormiguearon con ganas de rozar esa blanca piel llena de lunares, esas pequeñas motitas que él amaba trazar con su lengua. 

Sonrió a Stiles con una ligera sonrisa, a lo que su novio le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa antes de devolver sus pasos a la habitación. 

Esa era la ventaja de quedarse con casa sola y como compañía su bonito novio. 

Sí, tal vez en otra vida ni siquiera lo conoció, pero en esta lo había hecho y no desperdiciaría ni un solo momento que tuviera con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me dio curiosidad por manejar el hecho de vidas anteriores y cómo sería el dilema de Derek manejando la trama de la serie...  
> Me gustaría leer sus opiniones y críticas, porque eso me ayuda a mejorar.  
> Un beso, M.


	4. Familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es lo que resulta de mis horas libres en la facultad y ganas de despejarme.  
> Espero les guste :)

—¡Cachorros! —la exclamación de Stiles hizo que volteara tan rápido que aún se preguntaba cómo no se rompió el cuello.

Stiles acababa de llamar a sus hermanos cachorros.

_Cachorros._

Como que su cerebro acababa de hacer corto circuito.

Ambos chicos llegaron corriendo a la entrada y envolvieron en un abrazo a _su_ castaño. Los dos le llegaban a la mitad del torso, porque, bueno, ya tenían doce y no les importaba dar muestras de afecto en público.

Derek pensaba que sus hermanos querían más a su novio que a él mismo, ambos se emocionaban en cuanto escuchaban el Jeep al inicio del sendero, algo así como a cuatro kilómetros y no se despegaban de él a menos que fuera necesario.

En serio, lo querían más a él que a Derek.

Y Derek era su hermano mayor, pero Stiles lo quería a él y eso era suficiente.

Incluso Laura dejaba de ser tan seria cuando Stiles estaba en la casa, que era casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Varias veces su hermana mayor, le había preguntado por qué no lo llevaba a vivir con ellos.

Derek había evadido sutilmente la pregunta para evitar revelar la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a su novio. Incluso ya tenía la llave del loft en el llavero de Batman para Stiles.

Después estaba Cora, la chica de alguna manera siempre atacaba a Stiles verbalmente. Y cualquier persona que no conozca a Stiles pensaría que se quedaba callado o la ignoraba. Pero no, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Generalmente, Derek debía meterse en medio de sus discusiones porque Stiles no se dejaba amedrentar por su hermana ni por nadie. Amaba eso de él. Pasado un rato ambos ya podían tener una plática en medio de las carcajadas.

En serio, Derek no lo entendía.

Stiles era como esa tormenta que viene y destroza todo, para después ser ese cielo despejado que al verlo te hacía sentir en paz.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera un destructor y a la vez un creador de paz?

Bueno, su madre siempre había dicho que la familia Hale era peculiar y que sus hijos lo único que harían sería incluir a gente todavía más particular.


	5. Frágil.

Stiles lo tocaba como si fuera un objeto frágil, como si con el simple toque de sus dedos pudiera romperse.

Como si el castaño fuera el lobo y él, el humano.

A Derek le podía el cariño con el que Stiles lo trataba. La forma tímida, al principio de su relación, con la que trazaba las líneas de sus apenas marcados músculos. Stiles podía pasarse horas delineando el cuerpo de Derek. Con los años, eso se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas. Ahora, con el cuerpo marcado como lo tenía, Stiles pasaba todavía más tiempo entretenido haciendo garabatos sin sentido en él. Bueno, para él no tenían sentido, para Stiles tal vez sí.

Derek cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias de su novio.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo, Stiles no estaba junto a él y su lado de la cama estaba frío.

Se levantó inmediatamente.

Bajó las escaleras en espiral del loft, siguiendo la esencia de su novio, que se percibía tenuemente.

¿Por qué no podía olerlo bien?

Encontró a Stiles sentado en la encimera, con una taza de leche con chocolate entre sus manos. Derek lo abrazó por la cintura y depositó un beso en su nariz.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó— no estabas en la cama.

Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Desperté hace rato y me apetecía leche— Derek enarcó una ceja y Stiles, al verlo, lo golpeó en el brazo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios— pervertido— Derek soltó una risa.

—Fue extraño no verte— apretó su cadera— y me cuesta olerte— Stiles miró al suelo y apretó la taza.

—Estaba ordenando un par de frascos de acónito, creo que es por eso que no puedes oler bien. —Derek arrugó la nariz.

—¿Planeas algo con esos frascos? — su novio lo miró.

—Ya sé que con un poco de eso puedo hacerte mucho daño, pero no, nada que ver contigo—acarició su mejilla— solo estaba tratando de diferenciarlos sin necesidad de que Deaton esté para corregirme.

Derek sonrió con orgullo, Stiles se tomaba muy en serio el ser parte de la manada y hacía todo lo que podía para ayudarles.

Stiles volvió a pasar sus manos por su piel, trazando figuras invisibles.

Muchas veces, el castaño le había dicho que tenía fetiche por andar sin camiseta a todas horas, cuando su único fetiche era andar sin camiseta estando con su novio porque amaba que Stiles lo tocara. Cuando Stiles depositó un beso en su clavícula, para después abrazarlo con fuerza, Derek se dio cuenta de que Stiles podía romperlo de mil maneras.

Maneras muy sencillas.

_Una palabra._

_Una mirada._

_Un toque._

Porque sí, después de tanto tiempo Derek descubrió que era como el cristal en manos de ese chico.

Con un simple toque podría quebrarlo en mil pedazos. No se enteró del momento en el que abrazó con tanta fuerza a su chico que éste se quejó.

—Jamás me iré Der, jamás— susurró en su oído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dioses, debo decir que siento que este drabble no tiene mucho chiste. I don't know.   
> La universidad me consume poco a poco y esto surgió mientras trataba de relajarme. Porque Derek es como el hombre de acero físicamente (hagamos a un lado el acónito y demás), pero pienso que emocionalmente es vulnerable, muchísimo, como cualquier persona... en fin.


	6. Isaac.

Para Stiles, saber que Isaac había estado corriendo con los lobos por años fue toda una sorpresa.

Ese chico alto, desgarbado, con cabello rubio rizado y unos ojos de un precioso azul…

A Stiles nunca le gustó Isaac.

Cállense.

De todas maneras, Derek lo sabía, en alguna ocasión se lo había dicho.

El punto en todo esto era que ese chico que se veía algo cohibido durante clases era todo lo contrario.

Una vez que entraba en confianza, claro.

Mantener una conversación con él era sencillo, parecía como otro miembro de la familia Hale o, mejor dicho, lo era. Stiles lo dedujo al ver el cariño con el que Talia lo miraba y la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en la casa Hale.

Jamás había preguntado qué sucedió, por qué Isaac estaba bajo la tutela de los Hale, pero ver la espalda llena de marcas del chico mientras se cambiaba, aquella vez que pasó frente a la habitación que ocupaba cuando iba, le dio una pista.

Stiles se estremeció y sintió que el aire le faltaba.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía pasar por lo que sea que pasó Isaac. Ninguna persona merecía algo así.

Derek lo descubrió al final del pasillo, recargado en la pared y con las manos cerradas con fuerza.

Él conocía a los padres de Isaac, siempre había creído que eran buenas personas, ¡incluso su padre había sido el entrenador de natación por años! pero alguien que permitía tal daño a su hijo no podía ser bueno.

Derek lo miró con pesar antes de abrazarlo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —interrogó.

—Desde que iniciamos la secundaria— Derek pasó una mano por su cabello, Stiles abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que había sido muchísimo tiempo, ya todos estaban a la mitad de la carrera— me hice su amigo un poco antes de entrar y cuando lo descubrí, bueno, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada— Stiles asintió antes de recargar su barbilla en el hombro de su novio.

—¿No quiere ser un lobo? — dijo bajito al escuchar a Isaac revolotear en la habitación.

—Quiere terminar la universidad antes, por medio a perder el control— una razón bastante aceptable y lógica, pensó.

En cuanto vio a Isaac salir de su habitación, se separó de Derek y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de caminar hacia el rubio, que iba acomodándose la bufanda de turno, en serio, Stiles siempre lo veía usando una, aunque hiciera un calor del infierno. El castaño pensaba que Isaac tenía un fetiche con esas bufandas.

Cuando llegó frente a él, Stiles lo abrazó, el rubio se quedó estático unos segundos antes de responder el abrazo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —murmuró Isaac.

—Porque puedo— respondió. ¿Por qué Derek e Isaac tenían que ser más altos que él? Su novio lo era por centímetros, cosa que no era justa, pero ¿Isaac? El chico le sacaba más de una cabeza, eso no ser valía.

Isaac lo apretó un poquito antes de soltarlo.

—Gracias.


	7. Naturaleza.

Si quieres una calefacción andante en tiempo de frío, necesitas un lobo.

Un novio hombre lobo, claro.

Podrías intentar domesticar a un lobo, pero debes asegurarte de tener muchísimo espacio al aire libre para que sea feliz. Aunque son animales salvajes, que deben estar en completa libertad y en su hábitat natural.

Así que mejor consíguete un novio, que también sea un lobo. Todo en el mismo paquete. Stiles lo sabía bien.

Stiles amaba cuando Derek llegaba a su lado como lobo, se recostaba sobre él o junto a él.

Había ocasiones en las que Stiles estaba recostado en el sofá, leyendo un libro o haciendo zapping en la televisión y un bonito lobo coloro negro llegaba a recostarse sobre él, sin aplastarlo con todo su peso. Solo se acurrucaba contra su pecho, a la altura de su corazón o contra su cuello, donde el pelaje le hacía cosquillas.

Stiles pasaba una mano por todo el lomo del lobo, enredando los dedos en él, deleitándose al ver cómo Derek se relajaba en su compañía.

Sí, definitivamente, en veinte años diría que no se arrepentía de ninguna decisión concerniente a su relación con Derek y, por ende, a la naturaleza del lobo.

Stiles amaba cuando su novio le daba un lamentón en la mejilla, antes de ambos acomodarse mejor y quedarse dormidos escuchando la respiración del otro.

 

+

 

Tener a Derek en su interior era tan simple como respirar. La manera en que entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de la cabeza de Stiles le hacía sentir un calor interior muy lejano al orgasmo.

Cuando Derek terminaba de acomodarse y le preguntaba si estaba bien, Stiles pensaba que podrían quedarse en esa posición por siempre.

Porque se sentía seguro, se sentía amado, deseado, querido y un montón de cosas más que terminan en o.

El primer movimiento de Derek siempre era lento, como si quisiera recalcarle que estaba dentro de él, que de muchas maneras era suyo, que pertenecía por completo a Stiles. Y el castaño siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla, no sabía si como indicativo de que podría comenzar a moverse o era una declaración de que él también le pertenecía enteramente.

 

+

 

Había ocasiones en que Stiles usaba su sudadera roja, porque en los días previos a la luna llena Derek se volvía loco por el rojo. Eso hacía todavía más cierto el cliché de caperucita y el lobo.

Pero Derek no podía evitarlo, su novio era como todo rojo en esos momentos y una parte muy primitiva en su interior lo dominaba. Durante esos días previos, el lobo tomaba un poquito más de control mientras estaba con el castaño, no podía evitarlo, en su garganta comenzaba un gruñido que terminaba en aullido al correrse dentro de su novio.

Y para Stiles, no había nada más hermoso que Derek con los ojos brillando dorados y los colmillos de fuera, viéndolo con intensidad.

Porque, aunque la parte del lobo estaba ganando en esos momentos, esa parte animal de Derek se hacía presente, no había lugar más seguro para Stiles que justo entre sus brazos. A fin de cuentas, Derek y el lobo era uno solo, no dos entidades diferentes.

Ese chico jamás lo lastimaría.

Ese hijo de la luna nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido disculpas si esto no les gusta, hago lo mejor que puedo para que queden bonitas estas mini historias, desde hace casi dos semanas que las escribí, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlas.   
> Comentarios, críticas, sus comentarios me hacen el día, lo juro.   
> Un beso, M.


	8. De cazadores y compañeros.

Stiles no supo cómo lo hizo, pero ahora se encontraba corriendo sobre los techos de varios autos en un desesperado intento de llegar a Nathan.

Derek, en su forma de lobo, estaba un poco más atrás, lidiando con un par de jodidos cazadores.

Vio a Laura corriendo, con Cora delante de ella, para embestir contra la líder del clan Caulfield. La mujer estaba encerrada dentro de un círculo de mountain ash. Era una cobarde, había mandado a sus cazadores, detrás de una manada de hombres lobos mientras ella se quedaba segura, observando todo desde atrás.

Stiles disfrutaría sacando a esa horrible mujer de su vida.

Llevaban meses con esos cazadores detrás de ellos, desde que Nathan había tenido un incidente en la escuela con otro chico y sus ojos habían brillado dorados sin que pudiera impedirlo.

Sospechaban que ese chico pertenecía a la familia Caufileld y era por eso que habían averiguado sobre ellos.

Stiles esquivó una flecha que iba directo hacia él. Los entrenamientos con Derek si funcionaban después de todo.

Llegó al último coche que se interponía entre ellos y el miembro más pequeño de la manada, había nacido dos minutos después que Oliver, así que sí, era el más joven.

Brincó sin dudarlo y corrió hasta el lobo herido y cubierto de acónito.

Stiles sintió más pánico de que había experimentado en su vida al ver las graves heridas de Nathan y su respiración tan errática.

El cachorro estaba muriendo.

Miró hacia atrás, al resto de su manada luchando ferozmente contra los cazadores.

Un gruñido demasiado fuerte lo hizo mirar hacia Helen Caulfield, quien seguía dentro del mountain ash, pero con una expresión aterrada. Talia Hale estaba embistiendo con tanta fuerza el círculo que hasta él veía cómo temblaba la protección.

Volvió su atención al lobo. Paso una mano por su cuerpo, tratando de quitar la mayor cantidad de acónito posible y con todo el cuidado que pudo, tomó al lobo de las patas y lo arrastró lo más lejos que su fuerza le permitió.

¿Cómo era posible que el chico, siendo humano, no pesara casi nada y ahora, como lobo, su peso parecía de toneladas?

Nathan soltó un quejido de dolor y Stiles se detuvo. No podía seguir jalándolo sin lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba. Decidió que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del acónito y se arrodilló junto al lobo adolescente.

Revisó cada una de sus heridas, unas más profundas que otras y carraspeó para ahogar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Sacó un frasquito que Alan Deaton había hecho con unas plantas bastante extrañas y le había entregado cuando su entrenamiento como emisario terminó.

—Lo siento— susurró, pasando una mano por el hocico del lobo y agarrando con fuerza el frasco.

Lo abrió con cuidado y dejó caer un par de gotas en las heridas más profundas de Nathan. No sanarían al lobo por completo, pero ayudarían a acelerar el proceso.

El lobo color rubio cenizo soltó un aullido lastimero que a Stiles le rompió el corazón.

—Ya casi está cachorro, tranquilo— acarició entre sus orejas para relajarlo, sintió una lágrima correr por su mejilla al escuchar sus quejidos— ya casi acabo.

Nathan enderezó la cabeza con esfuerzo y lamió su mejilla. Fue un lamentón sin fuerza y Stiles sonrió tristemente.

—Todo estará bien Nath— depositó las últimas gotas en la herida que aun sangraba— esos bastardos pagarán por lo que te han hecho.

En ese momento, Stiles fue consciente del ruido a su alrededor. De los gritos de dolor, del chasquido de los huesos rompiéndose al entrar en contacto con los colmillos de los lobos, de los disparos y de los gruñidos de su manada.

Nathan lo miró directamente a los ojos y Stiles no pudo despegar su vista de él, parecía estar pidiéndole que no lo abandonara, que no dejara de prestar atención porque en cualquier momento podía desaparecer, justo como había hecho cuando esos cazadores lo secuestraron.

Habían sido las peores cuarenta y ocho horas para la manada Hale.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, el lobo se encontraba mal herido, pero su familia lo había hallado y estaban auxiliándolo. Nathan gimoteó cuando vio llegar al imponente lobo negro que era su hermano mayor, lo olfateó rápidamente antes de soltar un quejido lastimero y lamió su cabeza. Derek volteó hacia Stiles y el chico pasó un mano entre sus orejas antes de pegar su frente a la del lobo.

Nathan se permitió relajarse al ver al resto de la manada, sana y completa, llegando hasta él.

Oliver se acurrucó a su lado y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Su gemelo estaba sintiendo todo su dolor.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la inconsciencia se lo llevara.

 

+

 

Nathan abrazó con fuerza al novio de su hermano y le susurró un gracias al oído que Stiles solo respondió con un apretón más fuerte.

—¿Te importa si hablo con mi hermano a solas? —preguntó al separase del castaño.

—En absoluto— se acercó a Derek y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de salir.

Nathan no se perdió la sonrisa embobada que tenía su hermano mayor.

—Quiero un compañero como él— musitó cuando Derek lo miró.

—Tendrás que escoger bien— respondió. Nathan lo miró con confusión.

—Escogemos a los compañeros, cachorro— revolvió su cabello y él no se alejó del contacto— los lazos que formamos con ellos son porque los escogemos y ellos nos escogen a nosotros y, si las fuerzas sobrenaturales aprueban la unión les permiten hacer cosas como las que Stiles hizo anoche.

 _Encontrarte y salvar tu vida es un ejemplo perfecto_ , pensó el chico.

Nathan miró hacia la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿puede ser cualquier persona?

Derek asintió.

—Siempre que esa persona acepte tu condición.

Nathan sonrió y deseó poder tener la misma suerte que su hermano tuvo al conocer a Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podía dejar este fic sin un poco de drama por culpa de los cazadores...  
> Espero les haya gustado leerlo y si no, me gustaría saberlo también :)  
> Un beso, M.


	9. Toc toc. Nosotros lo aprobamos y ustedes se callan y lo aceptan.

El rostro de Stiles estaba más blanco de lo normal y Derek juraba que el ensordecedor latido de su corazón le rompería los tímpanos o, tal vez solo era el suyo propio y no podía distinguir entre ambos sonidos.

Su mamá lo miraba con expresión apacible y un poco más atrás, Alan Deaton tenía su rostro inescrutable.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? — preguntó, no lo suficientemente bajo.

—¿En verdad, Derek? ¿Necesitas que te lo explique? —inquirió su novio mientras rodaba los ojos. Derek no estaba en condiciones de reclamarle, así es como Stiles afrontaba las situaciones complicadas y ésta lo era muchísimo.

—No necesito ESA explicación, pero ¿cómo es posible? Tú y yo…— Derek señaló entre ambos y Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—Amigo, le preguntas a la persona incorrecta— Derek volteó a ver a su alfa tratando de controlar su pánico.

—Las fuerzas sobrenaturales han bendecido su unión— respondió Talia— da igual el género de la pareja, lo sabes Derek.

—¡No creí que fuera posible! Solo era un mito— se defendió.

—Cariño, tú eres un mito— Stiles colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Derek y le dio una tímida sonrisa— creo que debiste prestar más atención a las reuniones de manada.

—¡Prestaba atención! — chilló, vio a Stiles reprimir una sonrisa ante su tono.

—Casi no lo hacías Derek, justo por esa situación nos encontramos aquí ahora.

Derek se pasó una mano por el rostro.

Stiles tenía razón, ¡carajo que la tenía! Generalmente, Derek solo pensaba en el momento de volver a casa y poner las manos sobre su bonito novio, llevarlo hasta la pared más cercana y…

Un carraspeo de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Derek agitó la cabeza tratando de despejarse, no era momento de pensar en eso.

Aunque explicaba bastante bien su actual situación.

Bueno, después de tanto sexo, no dudaba que fuera posible y para más inri era un jodido hombre lobo. Una criatura sobrenatural con un bonito novio y las fuerzas del universo o lo que fueran a su favor.

Estaba jodido.

¿Cómo Stiles podía estar tan tranquilo?

—Esa es la razón del peculiar olor que percibías de tu pareja, Derek— continuó Deaton— no debería haber ninguna complicación y con los suficientes cuidados será un embarazo tranquilo si deciden continuarlo— Derek frunció el ceño, pero no fue él quien explotó.

—¿Cómo que si decidimos continuarlo? —Stiles estaba furioso— ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo haríamos? — el castaño se puso en pie tan rápido que Derek se tuvo que levantar para sostenerlo— joder, esto prácticamente se nos fue otorgado y no pienso rechazarlo así como así, sabía en lo que me metía al aceptar a Derek como compañero y…— Derek lo abrazó para detener el arrebato de Stiles. Ala levantó ambas manos en señal de conciliación.

—Tienes que saber que también existe esa opción, no tiene que ser solo como si las fuerzas sobrenaturales tocaran a su puerta, aprobaran su unión y los obligaran a callarse y aceptarlo.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Derek. El lobo depositó un beso en su coronilla y todas sus dudas se despejaron en ese momento. Si Stiles ya defendía de esa manera a su cachorro no lo rechazaría y, bueno, Derek mentiría si decía que nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad con el castaño, pero le aterraba la idea de que algo pudiera salir mal.

—¿Qué cuidados hay que tener? — preguntó y su madre sonrió antes de empezar a hablar.

 

+

 

Tranquilidad no era una palabra con la que pudiera definir a su novio. Ahora más que nunca, Derek lo comprobaba.

El agitado latido de un corazón y una errática respiración lo habían despertado. Stiles estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Derek se levantó y caminó hasta situarse frente a él, con mucho cuidado de no asustarlo.

El castaño tenía una mano posada en su estómago y miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Derek.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo haremos? —comenzó— ¿cómo vamos a ser buenos padres?

Stiles estaba empezando a sufrir un ataque de pánico.

—¿Cómo le vamos a poner esa diminuta ropa y las pequeñas calcetitas afelpadas que los bebés usan sin lastimarlo?

Derek sabía que Stiles había actuado con demasiada tranquilidad por la tarde, después de que su madre llegara a darles la noticia.

—¿Me harán una cesárea? Porque no se me ocurre ningún otro lugar para que salga y ¿qué va a comer? Los bebés necesitan muchas cosas y mi única experiencia con bebés son los cachorros que una vez papá llevó a la casa después de encontrarlos abandonados.

Derek colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y le dio un beso para calmarlo. Stiles solo se relajó un poco.

—¿Qué carajo voy a hacer si se convierten en lobos y no quieren regresar a ser humanos? —continuó el chico— ¿cómo sabré si estoy siendo un buen padre para él?

—O ella— musitó Derek, Stiles frunció el ceño— podría ser una ella.

Stiles lo observó en silencio.

—Cariño, no tengo la menor idea de cómo sabremos que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo hasta que no sea lo suficientemente grande, tampoco sé cómo ponerle esos diminutos trajes ni las calcetitas afelpadas, pero lo averiguaremos, aprenderemos, Stiles, creceremos junto a ese cachorro y recibirá todo el amor y el cariño que podamos darle, porque eso si te lo aseguro, amor y protección no le faltaran. —Stiles soltó una risita nerviosa— en cuanto a cómo nacerá, estoy seguro de que será por medio de una intervención quirúrgica, no hay otra manera.

Stiles se veía agobiado.

—Dejaré de verme atractivo— Derek frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Derek, no hay nada más raro que un hombre embarazado y, sí eso también abarca a los hombres lobo, además vi tu cara cuando tu mamá lo dijo y no fue muy buena que digamos.

—Me tomó por sorpresa, demasiada— frotó su pulgar sobre la mejilla plagada de lunares— pero, Stiles, no hay nada mejor que me pudiera haber pasado en esta vida, a excepción de conocerte, claro— el castaño sonrió— y el regalo que nos están dando y que sea contigo… no puedo pensar en nada mejor, a mí me preocupaba que lo tomaras a mal, porque no seré yo quien lleve otra personita en el interior, aunque sea yo el culpable— Stiles lo golpeó en el brazo y Derek se agachó para dejar un beso sobre su estómago aun plano. Stiles suspiró ante el contacto y Derek aprovechó para empujarlo hacia la cama con cuidado y subir a sus labios, para dejar otro beso ahí, antes de ir hacia sus mejillas, sus párpados, su frente su nariz— no hay manera en el mundo en que dejes de ser la persona más hermosa para mí.

Stiles dejó de estar tan tenso.

—No hay nada que se compare a la dicha de formar una familia con la persona que amas, Stiles, sean cuales sean las condiciones— besó su frente de nuevo— y tú cariño, me haces inmensamente feliz.

Stiles se relajó completamente entre sus brazos y acarició el cabello de su nuca.

—¿Cómo quieres que se llame si es niño? —inquirió el lobo.

—Han— susurró el castaño. Derek se rio y se separó tanto como el abrazo de su novio se lo permitió.

—¿Qué te parece Luke?

—¿Hablas en serio? —cuestionó el chico, completamente descolocado. Derek asintió.

—Y si es niña, Leia— ahora fue Stiles quien rompió el abrazo.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Derek? —el pelinegro soltó una risa y flexionó los brazos para quedar más cerca de Stiles.

—Sigo siendo yo— acarició la nariz del castaño con la suya— pero ya había pensado en nombres y sinceramente ambos me gustan, dejando a un lado el rollo de Star Wars— Stiles sonrió y gritó de la emoción.

—Luke Hale Stilinski si es niño o Leia Hale Stilinski para niña, me encantan.

Derek se mordió el labio antes de volver a besar a su novio y se concentró en tratar de percibir más que sus dos latidos, pero su cachorro aún era demasiado pequeño para escucharlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta temática y me da miedito que haya quedado mal D:   
> Comentarios son bien recibidos.   
> Kudos también. xD  
> Ya, en serio, si me gustaría leerlos, porque bueno es algo nuevo para mí el escribir sobre el m-preg y a pesar de que lo he leído no se si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.  
> Espero poder terminar de subir el resto de caps que faltan pronto (creo que no todos califican como drabbles)   
> En fin, que tengan buen fin de semana.   
> PD: he notado que uso mucho la expresión: en fin, en mis notas. Puff...   
> Un beso, M.


	10. Luke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tener un bebé era caro.

Derek se quedó quieto en cuanto lo escuchó. Incluso dejó de respirar por miedo a haber confundido el sonido con su propio latido.

Stiles estaba sentado en el sofá, con un batido vitamínico entre sus manos (orden de Deaton, debía mantener su cuerpo fuerte por el embarazo) y los pies recargados en la mesa de centro. Completamente ajeno a la revolución de emociones que Derek tenía en su interior en ese momento.

Derek volteó lentamente, tan lento que podría parecer el exorcista remasterizado y miró a Stiles. El chico, al darse cuenta de su mirada tan intensa, sacó el popote del vaso de su boca y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Derek? —cuestionó. El lobo vio sus intenciones para levantarse, por lo que alzó ambas manos para detenerlo y negar con la cabeza— ¿qué...? — susurró Stiles, Derek llevó su dedo a su boca para hacer la señal del silencio y caminó hasta su novio.

—Todo está bien, solo quiero escuchar— se sentó a su lado y respiró profundo. El olor de Stiles se había intensificado y por fin, ¡por fin!, percibía algo más que sus dos latidos.

Bajó su cabeza hasta recargarla en el estómago del castaño y suspiró al escuchar con más claridad el latido de su cachorro.

Stiles colocó una mano sobre el cabello de Derek y pasó sus dedos por él.

—¿Está bien? —musitó.

—Está perfecto— Derek sonrió brillantemente y sintió sus ojos escocer— su latido es fuerte.

—¿Cómo se escucha?

—Está en sincronía con el tuyo— susurró el lobo antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodarse mejor— suena precioso.

Sintió el cuerpo de su novio relajarse y se quedó dormido con el latido de su hijo en los oídos y la mano de Stiles jugando con su cabello.

 

+++

 

Tener un bebé era caro.

Stiles lo descubrió cuando fue con Derek de compras y se detuvieron en el pasillo de bebés.

Stiles cogió un montón de suetercitos de diferentes colores, porque él no sería de esos padres que ponen el rosa para niñas y el azul para niños, no señor, su hijo o hija tendría variedad de colores para lucir. Cuando terminó de escoger ropa revisó la lista que Derek había hecho.

Pañales.

Biberones.

Toallitas.

Muchísimas toallitas.

Más pañales.

Porque no es como si no fueran a necesitarlos.

Zapatitos.

Calcetitas afelpadas.

Stiles pensó que podría morir de ternura al ver esas cosas tan diminutas.

Vio la caja de un móvil de lobos con un venado, ja, era hilarante. Lo tomó y lo puso dentro del carro sin dudarlo.

El chico se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, colocó la mano sobre su estómago y sintió sus ojos picar por las lágrimas. Porque esto era demasiado grande y él estaba completa y absolutamente aterrado y también fascinado con la idea de que en menos de dos meses habría otra personita con los genes de Derek Hale y él juntos y… y…

Sintió unos brazos cubrirlo y se ocultó en el abrazo que Derek le ofrecía. Seguramente había olido el desastre emocional que era en esos momentos mientras veía las bañeras para bebés del otro lado del pasillo.

—Estaremos bien, Sti— besó su frente. Stiles suspiró y restregó el rostro contra el hombro de Derek, porque su novio siempre olía increíble y eso lo relajaba.

Derek lo tomó de la mano y siguieron metiendo cosas en el carrito.

Un dinosaurio azul llamó su atención y lo tomó.

Se suponía que nada sería azul o rosa, pero ese dinosaurio era cool y no importaba del color del que sea.

¿A quién no le gustan los dinosaurios? Así que lo echó en el carrito. Derek enarcó una ceja antes de sonreír.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la sección de bebés, una pareja entró al pasillo y Stiles jaló un poco más hacia abajo la sudadera de Derek que llevaba puesta, porque a pesar de que su estómago no había crecido demasiado y con esa ropa holgada casi no se notaba y parecía que solo había aumentado un par de kilos, era inevitable hacerlo por puro instinto.

Había preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder a un extraño.

—¿Cuándo les entregarán a su bebé? — escuchó preguntar al hombre.

Derek apretó su mano un poco más fuerte antes de responder.

—En mes y medio— respondió— ¿y ustedes? —inquirió, mirando a la muy embarazada chica.

Por primera vez, Stiles no tenía nada que hablar en una conversación, todo el pueblo pensaría que habían usado una madre nodriza, cuando él había llevado a su bebé dentro y había sufrido las náuseas en los primeros meses, los antojos en los siguientes y ahora, en la recta final, sufría el tener demasiado sueño a todas horas y ser un adicto al sexo.

Así que sí, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre la mentira que dirían a todos los demás, pero tampoco le daba demasiada importancia porque el mundo en el que vivía era demasiado cool para que todos lo conocieran.

 

+++

 

—Quiero comérmelo a besos— declaró Ollie y su madre lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

Derek apretó los labios para evitar reírse y Stiles ocultó el rostro en su cuello, tratando de que el resto de su familia no viera su rostro enrojecido.

Y es que todo había sido una locura desde que el pequeño Luke había nacido hace casi nueve meses. Los gemelos prácticamente vivían en el loft, desviviéndose por su sobrio y porque: “Derek, en cualquier momento puedes tener una emergencia y mejor estar aquí cerca que lejos en la mansión”

Lo que se podía traducir como: Luke es el miembro más pequeño de la manada y ah, si, uno de nosotros quiere ser su padrino.

Derek quería decirles que ya habían decidido quién sería el padrino de su hijo, pero a Stiles le parecía correcto dejarlos seguir así y que hicieran todo eso que ellos no tenían ganas de hacer por ahora.

Como ir de compras.

O sacar la basura.

Ellos preferían estar con su cachorro y si los gemelos hacían todas esas cosas con gusto, definitivamente no se los negarían.

—Le queda precioso su trajecito de oveja— dijo Laura mientras tomaba al pequeño en brazos, Oliver hizo un pechero cuando le quitaron a su sobrino.

—Gracias por el regalo— respondió Stiles, quien se alejó de él para caminar hacia su ella y acomodarle la capucha del traje de su hijo— fue algo irónico.

Laura sonrió socarrona y le dio un beso en la frente al niño, quien se removió y soltó un balbuceó que hizo sonreír a su novio.

Luke levantó sus manitas hacia Stiles y Laura no dudo en pasárselo.

Derek se levantó y llegó junto a él. Si había una escena que Derek amaba era justo esa, Stiles con su pequeño en brazos y el resto de su familia a su alrededor.

Su corazón se derritió un poquito más cuando Luke lo miró a él. Sus preciosos y peculiares ojitos lo enfocaron antes de que el pequeño se riera. Y es que Luke tenía una risa preciosa y sus ojos eran, literalmente, la mitad de Stiles y la mitad de Derek: uno era color avellana y el otro tenía la extraña paleta de colores que eran los ojos de Derek.

¿Quién pensaría que esos colores serían la combinación perfecta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay alguna confusión con los tiempos no duden en preguntarme :)  
> Me gustaría leer sus comentarios y demás, ya saben... xD  
> Un beso, M.


	11. Acampada.

Mirar a su familia era como tratar de ver el sol. Había ocasiones en que no podía creer lo afortunado que era, le era increíble pensar que todas esas personas eran parte de su vida, le hacían inmensamente feliz, la forma en que sus padres habían aceptado la naturaleza de la familia de Derek y todo lo que conllevaba había sido un alivio y más aún, que aceptaran que tres de esas personitas habían sido parte de él.

Brett y Leia habían sido una sorpresa, literalmente hablando, nadie esperaba que el nuevo embarazo de Stiles diera gemelos como producto o, mejor dicho, nadie esperaba otro embarazo. En el caso de Stiles y Derek era realmente difícil que se volviera a dar un embarazo masculino, debido a que Derek no era el alfa y no había necesidad de que dejara descendencia. Pero, en palabras de Deaton, a las fuerzas sobrenaturales les caían increíblemente bien, por lo que les habían otorgado esa nueva dicha.

Luke cuidaba de sus hermanos con increíble esmero para ser solo tres años mayor que ellos. Nadie pasaba a la habitación de los gemelos si no estaba él presente.

Stiles se divertía mucho al ver a su hijo discutir con sus tíos y padrinos de sus hijos. Porque tanto Oliver como Nathan habían declarado que serían padrinos de esos niños, ya que Luke era ahijado de Isaac y ellos no se iban a quedar atrás.

 

+++

 

Stiles se encontraba recostado contra el hombro de Derek, mirando a sus cachorros correr en sus formas de lobo con el resto de la manada. Derek lo apretó más en su abrazo cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió.

—¿De quién fue la idea de venir de acampada en invierno? —susurró el castaño mientras se colocaba mejor el gorro azul que llevaba.

—Fue tuya, cariño— la ronca risa de Derek le hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

—No deberían hacer caso a mis ideas.

—Nos han sido de mucha ayuda en otras ocasiones Sti, aunque debo decir que no esperaba que hiciera tanto frío hoy.  

—Ni yo— Derek entrelazó sus dedos enguantados para calentarlo más— pero vale completamente la pena verlos divirtiéndose en la nieve.

Porque sí, no bastaba con que hiciera más frío del usual, para más inri había comenzado a nevar.

Stiles ya no confiaría en los reportes del clima de ahora en adelante.

—¡Brett! —gritó Derek y Stiles alzó la cabeza ante cualquier amenaza que estuviera cerca de sus pequeños— no te metas a la casa de campaña lleno de nieve, le hará daño a tu papá— el pequeño lobo gris agachó la cabeza antes de caminar hacia ellos. Stiles se puso en pie y lo cogió en brazos para llevarlo a la tienda de campaña destinada a los lobos, donde podría cambiar a su forma humana sin enfriarse demasiado, aun sabiendo que no podía coger un resfriado o cualquier otra enfermedad, pero Stiles era padre antes que cualquier otra cosa y no dejaría a su pequeño a la intemperie ni por unos segundos.

Derek llegó segundos después, con Leia y Luke siguiéndolo de cerca. Brett cambió en cuanto corrieron el cierre de la casa.

—Quiero chocolatito caliente— declaró en cuanto Stiles comenzó a ponerle el suéter.

—El tío Jackson lo trajo, anda vamos a tomar un poco— Brett dejó que Stiles lo arreglara por completo, mientras sus hermanos se habían acurrucado contra su padre, que también había tomado su forma de lobo.

Un precioso lobo negro con un cachorro del mismo color que él y una pequeña loba de color blanco.

—¿Se turnarán para transformarse? —inquirió el humano. Derek hizo un ruido que sonaba mucho a una afirmación.

Los cinco salieron de la tienda de campaña, Brett en brazos de Stiles, y se dirigieron hacia Jackson, que estaba acariciando el lomo de Isaac. Porque después de años de relación, Isaac le había confesado a su novio su verdadera naturaleza, para sorpresa de todos, el chico lo había aceptado todo muy bien, con la condición de que no lo mordieran. Jackson, al igual que Stiles, estaba bien con su naturaleza completamente humana.

 

+

 

En algún punto de la noche todos los lobos habían decidido transformarse, corretearse en la nieve y perseguir los copos que comenzaban a caer nuevamente. Jackson estaba frente a la fogata, con Stiles junto a él, mirando la bonita escena frente a ellos.

Y es que el rubio nunca había tenido una familia grande o alguien que se preocupara tanto por él como los Hale lo hacían. Debía agradecerle a Isaac por dejarle formar parte de ese mundo extraordinario y acogedor, porque, a pesar de las batallas con seres sobrenaturales y cazadores, no se arrepentía ni un segundo de haber seguido a su pareja a su mundo.

 

+

 

Stiles trató de acomodarse en el enredo de patas y pelajes demasiado calientes donde estaba metido. Su novio y sus hijos habían decidido pasar la noche en sus formas de lobo, y no podía culparlos, hacía demasiado frío para que estuvieran en su forma humana, él pensaba que esa era la razón por la que ahora eran una pila de lobos encima de él y a su alrededor, porque, a diferencia de ellos, Stiles no tenía las armas necesarias para enfrentarse al frío del exterior esa noche. Muy tentado estuvo de agarrar a sus hijos y llevarlos de regreso a su casa, para que pasaran la noche en sus mullidas y calientitas camas, pero habían disfrutado tanto estar en el bosque, rodeados de árboles y malvaviscos con chocolate caliente, que no pudo hacerlo, no pudo romper la conexión con la naturaleza que esa noche habían hecho.

Suspiró antes de abrazar un poco más fuerte a Derek, que prácticamente ronroneo contra él, mientras sus cachorros los rodeaban. Stiles podía sentir la respiración de Leia chocando contra su estómago y los ronquidos de Luke contra su nuca. Brett estaba babeando el pelaje de negro de su padre.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que las calmadas respiraciones de todos lo relajaran antes de dormirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta escribir sobre los cachorros, aunque a veces me cuesta un poquitín de trabajo D:   
> Espero les haya gustado leerlo. Ya solo falta uno más para el final D:   
> PD: les mando a un abrazo a todas esas personas de México que han sufrido por los sismos y huracanes recientes. He sufrido las inclemencias de ambos y debo decir que el martes 19 de septiembre fue el peor día de mi vida, debido a esto decidí escribir este pequeño OS hoy, para alegrarles aunque sea un poquito el día y olvidarnos aunque sea unos minutos de esta difícil situación.   
> Hay que estar unidos ante lo que está sucediendo en el país y apoyarnos en todo lo que podamos.   
> Un beso, M.


	12. De partidos y proposiciones.

Luke corrió hacia el carrito del supermercado, se aferró a la orilla y de un brinco se metió, sentándose con ambas piernas cruzadas**. Brett y Leia llegaron junto a él y lo miraron con sus ceños profundamente fruncidos. 

—Nosotros iríamos dentro del carro, Lu— murmuró Leia con los dientes entrecerrados. Luke logró ver un atisbo dorado en sus ojos castaños. 

—Además, tú ya ni siquiera cabes sin estar incómodo en el interior— Brett cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de imitar a su padre. 

Luke les sacó la lengua y se acomodó mejor.

—Era turno del que llegara primero, les gané—se encogió de hombros— y tendrán que caminar— sonrió todo dientes y los gemelos dejaron sus colmillos asomarse. 

—¡Calabazas! —musitó su papá en cuanto llegó a ellos. Stiles tomó el carrito entre sus manos y los niños retrajeron lo poco que habían salido sus dientes. Luke vio a su padre mirando alrededor para averiguar si alguien los había visto. Al parecer, no. 

—¿Qué les he dicho sobre pelearse en lugares públicos? Eso pueden guardarlo para el entrenamiento— Derek enarcó una ceja hacia sus hijos. Los tres lo miraron con la mejor cara de cachorros acabados de vacunar que pudieron hacer. 

—Era nuestro turno de ir en el carrito papá— defendió Brett— Luke hizo trampa al dejarnos dentro del auto para poder usarlo él. 

Derek miro a su hijo mayor buscando explicaciones, ya que él fue quien destrabó los seguros de la toyota por segunda vez cuando se dio cuenta que sus dos hijos menores seguían dentro de la camioneta. 

—Claro que no era su turno e hice eso porque olí sus intenciones— Luke señaló su nariz— apestaban a mentira cuando dijeron que esta vez no usarían el coche. 

Derek miró a los gemelos. 

—¿Que habíamos dicho sobre las mentiras? — ambos niños bajaron la mirada. 

—Depende de cómo lo definas*— respondió Brett y Stiles soltó una risita. 

—Yo lo defino como una omisión de la verdad. 

—También puede ser estar en una posición horizontal, recostado— Las cejas de Derek casi tocaron el nacimiento de su cabello. 

—Cariño, ¿qué hemos dicho sobre las mentiras? —Stiles empujó el carrito al interior de la tienda. Los gemelos iban caminando a su lado y Derek justo detrás. 

—Lo sentimos Lu— musitaron los gemelos— no era nuestra intención engañarte—  el mayor de los Hale Stilinski los miró con ojos entrecerrados antes de sonreír. 

—Está bien enanos, la siguiente vez les toca a ustedes— ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a platicar entre ellos sobre toda la comida que comprarían para la parrillada en la casa de sus abuelos.

Derek y Stiles compartieron una mirada que decía: no puedes negarlo, son tus hijos. 

 

+

 

El olor a carne asada inundaba el patio trasero de la casa Hale. Luke, Brett y Leia estaban jugando un partido improvisado de beisbol contra Maya y Alexander, los hijos de Oliver y su novio, Barry. Phoenix, la hija de Cora y Madeleine, se había unido al juego poco después.

Derek notó la profunda mirada de adoración que Stiles otorgaba a sus hijos y también a sus sobrinos, una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios sin su consentimiento ante la bonita escena.

Ya debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, era algo cotidiano en su vida, sin embargo, seguía sorprendiéndolo que todas esas personas fueran parte importante de él y que estuvieran incondicionalmente a su lado, empezando por su pareja.

El peso en su bolsillo le recordó que ese chico de lunares era muy importante para él y lo había estado haciendo inmensamente feliz desde el momento en que se conocieron.

—¿Por qué tan nervioso, hermano? —Nathan dejo caer su mano sobre su hombro con un golpe sordo. Derek le dedicó un ceño fruncido y apretó su bolsillo, su hermano lo miró sorprendido— ¿lo harás hoy? —Derek asintió., Nathan se mordió el labio— ya te habías tardado.

—Lo sé— murmuró Derek— por eso lo haré hoy.

Nathan le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de quitar su mano.

—Ve por él, tigre— Derek bufó y le sonrió antes de ir hacia su novio.

Cuando llegó hasta Stiles, pasó sus manos sobre su estómago y lo abrazó con fuerza, Stiles dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro, uniéndose a él para ver el partido de los chicos, al cual también se habían incluido Laura y su esposo, Andrew.

Poco después, Nathan caminó de la mano junto con Shawn, para agregarse al juego, al parecer les faltaban jardineros.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el resto de la familia se incluyó en el juego y los únicos espectadores eran él y Stiles. El chico se giró y depositó un beso en su cuello, Derek retuvo el aire unos segundos antes de tomar su mano y pedirle que viniera con él. Stiles miró hacia atrás un segundo antes de seguirlo, como si se asegurara que sus hijos estaban seguros.

Se internaron en el bosque, hasta llegar al claro a donde siempre iban después de los entrenamientos antes de que sus hijos nacieran.

Stiles miró a su alrededor y a Derek lo golpeó el olor a nostalgia tan fuerte que su humano producía.

Nostalgia teñida de felicidad.

Depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de besarlo en los labios, recargó su frente contra la de él y aspiro el aroma de su novio.

—Stiles Stilinski— musitó, viendo al chico a los ojos— ¿me harías el enorme honor de casarte conmigo?

Stiles acunó su rostro antes de besarlo de nuevo. Cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron, recargaron sus frentes juntas y el latido de Stiles estaba tan calmado que Derek pudo respirar por fin.

—Sí— dijo con seguridad— quiero casarme contigo Derek Hale.

Depositó un beso en su frente mientras Stiles estiraba su mano izquierda, Derek tomó el dedo anular y empujó el anillo de plata, que tenía grabado un bonito lobo en la parte superior. Stiles lo admiró unos segundos antes lanzarse hacia a él y abrazarlo con fuerza, Derek hundió el rostro en su cuello y aspiro su olor favorito.

Hogar, seguridad, vainilla y compañero.

Stiles.

Esa era la esencia de Stiles.

Vítores y aplausos los sacaron de su burbuja. Ambos miraron hacia atrás, a donde toda la familia estaba reunida apreciando la propuesta de Derek, sus hijos estaban en primera fila, con sonrisas enormes que podían romper sus mejillas en cualquier momento.

Stiles soltó una risa antes de voltearse hacia él y acariciar su mejilla.

—A pesar de que la primera impresión de tu familia fue algo atemorizante jamás me arrepentiré de entrar a tu mundo.

—No sabes cómo agradezco que no salieras huyendo.

—Jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Se fundieron en un beso que no era apto para todo público, así se lo hicieron saber los más pequeños de la manada con sus expresiones de asco antes de que se fueran.

Ambos sonrieron dentro del beso mientras escuchaban a su familia alejarse entre risas.

Esa era su vida, su familia, su pareja y no los cambiaría por nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once OS y poco más de un mes desde que empecé a publicar esto después hemos llegado al final xD  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, espero les haya gustado leerlo :)  
> Me gustaría leer sus opiniones :D  
> Si quieren dejar un kudito o comentario son bien recibidos :)  
> *Referencia a un capítulo de la primer temporada de Teen Wolf, donde el sheriff discute con Stiles sobre la definición de mentira, sé que queda mejor en inglés, pero el diálogo salió sin que me lo propusiera.  
> **Todos los créditos de la idea de Luke de trece años dentro del carrito de supermercado son de Layha, ya que solo ella se mete a uno de esos y me manda foto de ello xD te amo, Lana.  
> Un beso, M.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios, lo que quieran dejar.   
> Un beso, M.


End file.
